A Malfoy To Be
by hoax-holler
Summary: AMTB is a Swedish written story about Narcissa Balck. Yes, before she married Lucius. It tells us the story about how she deals with her family, school and love.
1. Prolog och förklaring

Varförbestämde jag mig att skriva'A Mafloy-To-Be'?

Svaret är ganska enkelt. Jag läste HPB och efter andra kapitlet, då Narcissa visar att hon faktist har ett hjärta kände jag någonting för henne. Jag satte mig ner för att rita en bild på henne. Och det gjorde jag, första bliden jag någonsin blivit nöjd med där jag använd vattenfärger. Men iallfall, jag hade nu en bild på Narcissa men jag ville ändra folks syn på henne.Hon var inte bara en uppblåst översittare med massor av pengar. Bakom sminket och det blonda håret finns ett hjärta och det var det jag vill framföra i den här berättelsen. Därför finns A Malfoy-To-Be nu här. Enjoy

**Narcissa Malfoy/Black, Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarts is copyrighted to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Flickan gick barfota över det kalla marmorgolvet. Hennes vitblonda hår svävade efter henne som en lång mantel över ryggen och den ljusblå klänningen dansade runt de späda ben. Från hennes stålgrå, före detta vackra ögon, hade två streck runnit ner över kinderna. Hon hade gråtit. Den ena handen höll krampaktigt tag i en trollstav av ljust trä. Hyn var nästan lika lysande vit som snön som stilla föll över marken utanför den stora ekporten. En pojke, runt sjutton kom springandes efter henne.

"Cissy? Narcissa?" Hans röst ekade i den annars tomma entréhallen. Han hade liknande vitblont hår, men bar en lång svart klädnad.

Musiken dånade inifrån de öppna dörrarna till den stora salen. Hundratals ungdomar valsade runt under vad som såg ut att vara bar, snöande himmel.

"Cissy, vänta"

Flickan, Narcissa, stannade till och snurrade runt. Hennes vackra ansikte förvreds av ursinne. Tårarna började rinna igen, och drog med sig ännu mer av det redan utsmetade sminket.

"_Vad vill du mig?_"

Hennes skrik ekade mellan stenväggarna. Effekten var hemsk och flera personer kikade nyfiket ut från salen innanför. Narcissas trollstavshand skakade och knogarna vitnade. Läpparna var särade och hon visade ilsket tänderna, som en katt innan anfall. Käkarna var hårt hopbitna, antagligen så hårt att det gjorde ont.

"På vilket sätt kan du göra mer skada? På vilket sätt kan du slita sönder mitt hjärta ännu mer? Berätta det för mig, Lucius!"

"Cissy, lugna ner dig"

"_Cissa'_ mig inte, Lucius!" Hon skakade på huvudet och ögonen kneps ihop till två smala streck.

"Men Narcissa…" Pojken, Lucius, gick sakta fram mot Narcissa med händerna utsträckta, som om han skulle lugna ett djur. "Det var det ända sättet!"

"Nej! Du kunde sagt nej!" Nu fanns det en ton av bävan i hennes röst. "Du kunde gått iväg, struntat i allt!"

"Cissy…" Lucius hade kommit fram och höll nu om Narcissa. "Du vet inte hur stark han är…"

Narcissa vände huvudet mot Lucius bröst och grät ut.


	2. Kapitel 1

Narcissa Malfoy/Black, Bellatrix Lestrange/Black, Andromeda Tonks/Black, Hogwarts (and content), Durmstrangare copyrighted by J.K. Rowling  
Mr. Tonerre, Mrs. Tonerre, Bufo TonerreandJoanne MacTernianare copyrighted to me.

* * *

**KAPITEL 1**

"Så, Mr. Tonerre, hur är din son?"

De brinnande ljusen spred ett flackande sken över det långa middagsbordet. Det var fullt den kvällen. En stor och robust karl med stor svart mustasch satt bredvid en lika kraftig kvinna med svart hår, stramat bakåt i en knut. Narcissa granskade deras son, som satt mitt emot henne. Det var ännu ett av föräldrarnas fruktlösa försök att hitta en man till henne. Hon ville inte ha någon, och om hon ville ha någon, skulle hon välja den själv. Det var i alla fall hennes uppfattning.

"Han gick ur Durmstrang med flera stycken _U_." Mr. Tonerres röst dånade mörkt, nästan som ett åskmoln, över bordet och väckte Narcissa ur hennes tankar.

"Det värkar lovande." Narcissas mor log, utan ögonen. "Eller hur Narcissa?"

"Javisst."

Narcissa log mot pojken mitt emot. Han var inte mycket att se på. Det korta svarta håret var klippt i den löjligaste frisyr Narcissa någonsin sett (det såg ut som om någon hade satt en skål på hans huvud och klippt bort allt som stack ut) och de små grisiga ögonen såg ut som två russin i det annars uppsvällda ansiktet. Munnen var skev och han hade inte brytt sig om att fixa de sneda tänderna som syntes när han dumt log tillbaka. Och den här hade hennes föräldrar tänkt att hon skulle gifta sig med?

Narcissa skakade smått på huvudet för sig själv. Hennes föräldrar hade en konstig smak för män. Bara de hade pengar så funkade vilken renblodig själv som helst. Utseendet eller vad Narcissa själv tyckte spelade ingen roll.

"Fella." ropade hennes far och efter någon sekund hördes ett plopp och en föråldrad husalf stod böjd bakom faderns stol. "Hämta desserten."

Husalfen Fella böjde på huvudet och försvann med ett plopp. Alla satt tysta i några minuter innan ännu ett plopp hördes och Fella kom bärandes på ett stort silverfat. Någon sorts pudding vibrerade farligt för varje steg husalfen tog. Efter att ha ställt ner brickan mitt på det mörka järneksbordet, bugade Fella och sprang sedan snabbt ut ur rummet.

"Varsågoda." sa Narcissas mor och höll med ett leende fram tårtspaden så att Mr. Och Mrs. Tonerre skulle ta först.

Narcissa blickade mot den unga Tonerre precis i rätt ögonblick för att se honom peta i näsan. Hon gav upp all artighet och lämnade bordet utan ett ord.

XXXXX

"Hur var han?"

Narcissa kom in i rummet med de tre stora himmelssängarna. Hon och hennes systrars sovrum. Andromeda, hennes storasyster satt i sin säng med en bok i knät. Det var hon som hade yttrat sig och nu satt hon och log förväntansfullt mot Narcissa. Narcissa fnös till svar.

"Såg du honom överhuvudtaget?"

"Men ge er. Ni borde vara tacksamma med tanke på allt mamma och pappa lägger ner på oss."

Narcissa snurrade runt mot sängen åt vänster. Bellatrix, hennes största storasyster låg på mage och skrev på ett pergament. Det svarta tunna håret var helt olikt Narcissas tjocka blonda, och hennes ögon var nästan svarta. Narcissa höjde ögonbrynet mot Bellatrix.

"Ta honom du då, Bella!"

Bella ryckte på axlarna och himlade med ögonen innan hon vände ryggen åt dem. Narcissa satte sig ner på kanten av Andromedas säng. Andromeda var nog mer lik Narcissa än Bella. Hon hade ett rundare, mer hjärtformat ansikte än de andra två, och kort ljusbrunt hår. De välformade läpparna pryddes ofta av ett vackert leende och de ljusbruna ögonen tindrade alltid av lycka.

"Berätta nu." sa hon med smått upphetsad röst. "Hur var det?"

"Det var hemskt, Andromeda. Jag tror att till och med mor förstod att man inte kunde gifta sig med en _sådan_ typ. Antagligen valde far Tonerres för att deras pengar. Du vet hur far är."

Andromeda nickade till svars, men sa inget. Hon ville höra fortsättningen.

"Och deras son, Bufo, han var verkligen en padda. Han slängde i sig maten, rapade efteråt utan att be om ursäkt och… låt oss säga att han inte verkade vara mätt."

Andromedas ansiktsuttryck var hur klart som helst; hon var äcklad.

"Nu får det vara nog!"

Både Narcissa och Andromeda hoppade till när Bellatrix flög skrikandes upp ur sängen.

"Era bortskämda skitungar! Ni är hopplösa, bortskämda och egoistiska!"

Narcissa och Andromeda såg häpet på sin storasyster. Det här var inte riktigt likt henne. Hon brukade ofta vara argsint och hånande, men att skrika såhär? Nej, det var absolut inte likt henne.

"Mor och far lägger ner hur mycket jobb som helst på er två, och ni sviker dem varje gång! Har ni tänkt på hur många som skulle vilja vara i ert ställe? Har ni tänkt på att andra också vill ha uppmärksamhet. Bara för att jag inte är lika fin som…"

Bellatrix kinder antog en röd färg och hon rusade ut ur rummet. Narcissa och Andromeda såg på varandra. Nu förstod det vad det var med deras syster. Hon var avundsjuk.

XXXXX

De kommande dagarna hängde spänningen farligt tung i luften och kvävde varje samtal mellan systrarna innan första ordet äns hade sagts. Bellatrix var som bortblåst och syntes ändats till vid middagarna och då slängde hon i sig maten för att försvinna bort igen. Varken Narcissa eller Andromeda gjorde några försök att prata med varandra, än mindre med Bellatrix och de sista dagarna innan skolan började segade sig fram i slow motion. Men när dagen för avresan äntligen kom sköljde en våg av lättnad över Narcissa och för första gången på länge förde hon och Andromeda ett riktigt samtal, utan korta avslutande svar och besvärliga tystnader. Men Bellatrix höll sig fortfarande undan och resan till Hogwarts kändes längre än förut när hon valde bort att hennes systrar för hennes klasskamrater.

Narcissa var riktigt orolig över sin syster och kände sig illa till mods varje gång Bellatrix dök upp i hennes huvud. De hade inte yttrat ett ord till varandra sen den där kvällen och så fort hon mötte Bellatrix' blick tycktes hon vända sig om och försvinna. Tyvärr vågade Narcissa inte ta mod till sig och verkligen prata med Bellatrix, och det gjorde henne omedvetet ledsen.

De första veckorna på Hogwarts flög snabbt förbi och Narcissa blev snabbt indragen i stressen över de meterlånga uppsatser och de berg med läxor de fick. De skulle trots allt ha GET-prov i år och alla lärare tycktes lägga extra mycket arbete på eleverna, fast det var mer än ett halvår kvar. Redan andra veckan bröt Joanne MacTernian ihop på trolldryckskonstlektionen och fick gå till sjukhusflygeln för att få lugnande elixir. Narcissa kände även hon av stressen som tycktes förfölja alla femteårselever som en tung skugga men höll huvudet kallt och försökte göra läxorna samma kväll de fick dem. Som om de skulle hjälpa.

Hon hade ännu inte pratat med Bellatrix och hade inte tid till det heller. Hon såg henne bara då och då i korridorerna, men då var alltid någon av den påväg mot en lektion. Men hon lyckades fånga upp Andromeda i korridoren.

"Har du pratat med Bella?" frågade Narcissa.

"Nej, jag har knappt sett till henne" löd Andromedas svar.

"Vi måste prata med henne! Jag börjar bli orolig" sa Narcissa.

Andromeda nickade fundersamt till svars, innan hon sa 'hej då' och skyndade vidare mot sin Talmagi lektion. Narcissa suckade. Det där hade inte hjälpt henne någonting. Hon svingade upp väskan över axeln och vände sig om. Men sekunden senare låg hon på marken igen.

"Oj, ursäkta mig" hördes en pojkes röst.

Narcissa hällde ur sig flera svordomar och drog håret ur ögonen innan hon blickade mot pojken. Hon tystnade genast vid synen av den vackra unge mannen med ljusblont hår i en bakåtslickad frisyr. Han höll ut handen åt henne, men hon bara satt där och stirrade på honom. Han skakade lite på handen, som att han ville visa att hon skulle ta tag. Men hon skakade stelt på huvudet mot honom.

"Jag klarar mig" fick hon hest fram.

"Ok" log pojken. "Ha en bra dag"

Han gick och lämnade Narcissa sittandes, stirrandes efter honom.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Narcissa Malfoy/Black, Bellatrix Lestrange/Black, Andromeda Tonks/Black, Rubeus Hagrid and Hogwarts are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

KAPITEL 2**

Narcissa vaknade med ett ryck. Hennes anding var tung och hjärtat dunkade hårt i bröstet, men när hon såg sig omkring blev hon lugnare och lugnare. Hon satt i sin himmelssäng i sovsalen. Hon var inte i den där drömmen. Drömmen hon aldrig ville drömma igen. Hon hade suttit fast på en pall med sorteringshatten på huvudet som sång någon konstig vals medans Bufo Tonerre dansade med killen från igår. Han med blond hår. Efter ett tag hade sorteringshatten slutat sjunga och Bufo släppte killen och höjde sin trollstav. Han hade skrikit någon trollforlmel och genast föll pojken död ner på marken. Efter det hade hon rykt sig ur drömmen.

Hon sneglade mot klockan på sängbordet. Halv sju. På morgonen. Hon suckade och lade sig ner igen, stirrandes upp mot sänghimlen. Den mörkgröna färgen och de silvervita stygnen såg vackert ut ihop och efter att hon hade legat där ett tag och följt linjerna med ögonen satte hon sig upp och drog bort förhängena. Hon var den ända som var vaken, men genom fönstret letade sig dagens första strålar in.

Narcissa visste att hon inte skulle kunna somna igen, hon var sådan. När hon hade vaknat kunde hon inte somna om igen. Hon ställde sig upp och det mörka trägolvet under henne kändes kallt där hon stod, gömd från solstrålarna. Hon letade sig mot dem i hopp om att hitta en varmare fläck, men solen moste precis ha gått upp för det var inte mycket varmare på golvet där än det var bredvid ängen. Hon vände sig om och drog fram sin väska från under sängen. Hon började sakta dra på sig kläderna, i hopp om att någon annan skulle vakna.

Men när hon var klar var hon fortfarande den enda av flickorna som var vaken. Hon suckade och såg sig om för att gripa tag i trollstaven och armbandsuret som låg på sängbordet. Hon hejdade sig precis när hon skulle ta dem och hennes blick fastnade på fotot i ramen. Såklart rörde fotot på sig, som alla andra fotografier i den magiska världen, och i den var tre flickor, skrattandes och kramandes. Den yngsta, med lång silverblond hår, såg ut att vara runt 9 och dem andra bara något år äldre. En flicka hade rödbrunt hår, flätat i två flätor ner till axlarna, och den sista hade svart hår uppsatt i två toffsar. Hon såg ut att vara äldst av dem alla.

Narcissa log för sig själv när hon skickade en sista blick på bilden. På sig själv och sina systrar.

XXXXX

Narcissa bestämde sig att gå ner mot sjön, när frukosten ännu inte var framdukad. Vädret började smått bli kallare och hon var sin grönsilverrandiga halsduk om halsen. Det blåste en kall bris vilket värkade vara signalen för att hennes hår skulle blåsa upp i hennes ansikte så mycket de förmådde. Hon han knappt sänka handen från örat efter varje gång hon stuckit in hår bakom det. Men trots detta gav brisen en uppiggande effekt. Hennes förut somndruckna ögon var nu öppna och reda och hennes slöa gång hade bytts ut mot en normal gångstil.

Hon gick förbi Hadrids stuga och vidare längs strandkanten. Då och då såg hon några långa armar sträcka sig upp ur vattnet för att snappa åt sig en lärka eller något annat flygfä. Men så stannade hon plötsligt till. Lita längre bort satt någon och blickade ut över vattnet. Hennes svarta hår böljde ner över ryggen på henne och hennes ögon var rödkantade. Såklart kände Narcissa genast igen flickan. Det var Bellatrix.

"Bella?"

Hon pratade inte högt, hon behövde inte i den tysta morgonen, fast hon stod en bit bort. Bellatrix snurrade runt och såg med stora skräckslagna ögon på sin lillasyster.

"Vad gör _du_ här?", spottade Bellatrix häpet ur sig.

"Jag är ute och går", svarade Narcissa och höjde ena ögonbrynet. "Vad gör du själv här?"

"Jag… Vaknade…" hon stammade och pekade osäkert mot slottet innan hon argt spände ögonen i Narcissa. "Vad har du med det att göra?"

"Jag är din syster?"

"Lämna mig då ensam!"

Narcissa himlade med ögonen och knöt nävarna.

"Bella, nu får det vara nog. Prata med mig!"

Bellatrix gjorde någon konstig grimars, antagligen försökte hon se oförståendes ut, men det misslyckades hon grovt med.

"Du har inte pratat med mig, inte ens kollat åt mit håll nu i fem veckor. Det får inte fortsätta såhär. Jag blir tokig om du int berättar vad det är som pågår!"

Narcissa ställde sig lutandes mot ena benet och knogarna mot sidorna. Hon granskade genomträngandes Bellatrix där hon satt ibland grästuvor och sandhögar. Efter att ha fortsatt försökt se oförståendes ut suckade Bellatrix och blundade.

"Som jag sa hemma. Mor och Far bryr sig bara om er två. Ni är _de vackra_, jag är bara den fula ankungen."

Narcissa höll på att skratta till. Det här var inte likt Bellatrix och hon var inte beredd på att det var det Bellatrix var ledsen över. Men hon höll tillbaka skrattet. Hon ville inte få sin syster mer ledsen, eller arg, än hon redan var. Istället satte hon sig ner bredvid Bellatrix och blickade ut över den mörka sjön.

"Du kallar dig själv 'den fula ankungen'", började hon och drog håret ur ansiktet. "Den fula ankungen väkste upp och blev finare än någon av de andra ankungarna. Den blev en stor graciös svan."

Narcissa suckade och ställde sig upp.

"Tänk på det!"

Hon gav hennes sytster en sista menande blick och vände sig sedan om för att gå upp mot slottet. Kvar satt Bellatrix, blickandes ut över sjön. En lång tentackel brast upp ur ytan för att ta en fågel. Men fågeln klarade sig och flög kvittrande iväg. Fri och levande.


End file.
